<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiveness by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767453">Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian &amp; Frederic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after The King and Queen of Hearts.  </p><p>Now that the King and Queen remember Varian avoids the Castle.  When Varian is rushed to the Kingdom gravely ill, the cause starts to unfold.</p><p>Leaving the King to rethink his relationship with the Alchemist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, King Frederic of Corona &amp; Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona &amp; Varian (Disney), Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney), Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian &amp; Frederic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to do some Frederic and Varian stories. Because I feel like people are too harsh with king Frederic.</p><p>I get he did some stuff that he shouldn't have, but I feel like a lot of it has to do with favourtism for Varian.</p><p>I mean realistically anybody who has a kid would probably put their kid 1st before anything, so I think it's easy to judge his character even though I am sure a lot of you guys would do the same.</p><p>Not only that I've noticed a lot of Varian fans are so biassed of one side,even though Varian did kinda deserve being imprisoned.</p><p>I mean regardless he was still trying to help to try to kill the Royal family, and as much as I love him I do accept that he has flaws.</p><p>I guess for me it's like same thing with Andrew, people make him such a evil character but then people will stand up with what Cassandra did.</p><p>To me I think Cassandra was one of the worst villains, she kept trying to kill Rapunzel multiple times in multiple episodes.</p><p>And she unleashed the demon, so if your gonna harp about Andrew and the king then you should be just as against what Cassandra did.</p><p>Anyway I saw so many fan fictions of making the king evil I wanted to have one where him and Varian become closer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days to a week that the King and Queens memories had returned, it was a long painful few days full of glee to see Rapunzel had returned. </p><p>And anger and annoyance that Varian had been pardoned. </p><p>In fact Rapunzel had to beg her dad not to send a guard to arrest Varian then and there.</p><p>Rapunzel noticed she hadn't seen Varian in almost the same time, his absence had been noticed by Eugene and Lance as well.</p><p>"Blondie?". Eugene popped his head into her bedroom, he frowned noticing Rapunzel looking out the window. </p><p>"Hey Eugene". She forced a smile as her boyfriend sat next to her. </p><p>"Sunshine whats wrong?".</p><p>"Varian is avoiding coming here because of my parents. My dad is so stubborn he will never forgive Varian. Varian was doing so well. I don't know what to do. Varian made mistakes, but more then made up for it. I just wish dad would see that".</p><p>"Rapunzel". Eugene brushed her hair back. "Give him time. He just got his memory back after losing it for months. It might take time. But I am sure the King will come around".</p><p>"I hope so</p><p>"Rapunzel!!!". Stan burst into the room a look of panic crossing his features. "You need to come quick! It's Quirin and Varian. The Alchemist has been poisoned!".</p><p>Exchanging looks the two rushed out, the princess's heart clenching when she saw Quirin standing there, his eyes with unshed tears holding a trembling Teenager.</p><p>"Princess please". Quirin begged. "Varian's very sick. I can't get his fever down. I don't know what happened he was fine last night".</p><p>"Whats going on here?".</p><p>Everyone frozen.</p><p>Frederic</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>